btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Paints the Town
Travis Paints the Town is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot Bob is called away from a job, leaving Roley alone with a paint machine and gives Spud the opportunity to get up to mischief, which he does by tricking Travis into going across town unknowingly towing the paint machine instead of his trailer. After the situation was sorted out, Farmer Pickles and Bob have Spud clean up the white lines as a punishment. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Bird *Travis *Spud *Farmer Pickles *Mrs. Potts *Trampus (not named; heard) Locations *Bobsville **Bob's Yard ***Bob's Office **Mrs. Potts' Home *The Countryside Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *'Neil Morrissey' as Bob, Roley & Farmer Pickles *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck, Travis & Spud *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Dizzy, Bird & Mrs. Potts North America *'William Dufris' as Bob & Farmer Pickles *'Lorelei King' as Wendy & Mrs. Potts *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop, Travis & Spud *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Bird Finland * [[Timo Tuominen|'Timo Tuominen']] as [[Bob|'Bob']] and [[Roley|'Roley']] * [[Antti Pääkkönen|'Antti Pääkkönen']] as [[Scoop|'Scoop']] and [[Travis|'Travis']] * [[Jukka Rasila|'Jukka Rasila']] as [[Muck|'Muck']], Spud 'and 'Farmer Pickles * [[Rinna Paatso|'Rinna Paatso']] as [[Wendy|'Wendy']], Dizzy '''and Mrs. Potts' Trivia *Mrs. Potts reveals that she owns a dog. *First time something falls over. *This was the first episode where Farmer Pickles and Mrs. Potts have speaking roles. *At the beginning, in the UK version, Bob says, "Then we can paint a white line down the middle to show that it's a main road", while in the US version, Bob says, "Then we can paint a nice line down the middle to finish everything off." *This episode was paired with ''Travis and Scoop's Race Day (Season 1) when it first premiered in the US. *This episode was the first time and only Original Series episode where Farmer Pickles had a ride on Roley. *This episode was the first time Farmer Pickles had a ride on Travis. *This episode was the first ever Travis dedicated episode. * This was the first episode to be copyrighted in 1999. Goofs *It would have taken Spud days to clean up the roads. *In the ariel shot, one of the roads lead to a tree. *Oddly, Lofty and Pilchard were not seen at the yard (however, Lofty is seen very briefly in a aerial shot). *In widescreen versions of Spud creeping up to the line marking machine, Travis is missing. *In the scene of the air view of Travis approaching Muck, it is actually mirrored. Quotes * Roley: Travis! TRAVIS! * Farmer Pickles: Travis! * Bird: (tooting) * Farmer Pickles: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! * Bob: We feed can Muck, we've got to stop Travis before he paints the whole town white. In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:PBS repeat episodes Category:Buffalo Bob and Other Stories Category:Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories AUS Category:Busy Bob and Silly Spud episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Travis Category:Episodes focusing on Muck Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Spud Category:Episodes focusing on Roley Category:Episodes focusing on Farmer Pickles Category:1999 UK episodes Category:1999 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes